Fulfillment
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Oneshot. A meeting between Judge Holloway, Mayor Bartlett, Doctor Fitch, and Adam Shepherd. Three have sacrificed their children. What about the last?


Title: Fulfillment

Summary: Oneshot. A meeting between Judge Holloway, Mayor Bartlett, Doctor Fitch, and Adam Shepherd. Three have sacrificed their children. What about the last?

**Notes: I keep catching myself coming up with ideas for Silent Hill: Homecoming fics. It's weird to me because I've never wanted to write for Silent Hill. But I'm giving it another shot since I did write one earlier in the week. I'm not sure if this will come out as I see it but I'm hoping it's good because I like the idea. I am a little nervous about Holloway, Fitch, and Bartlett. I'm not sure I can work their characters. But I hope this is good!**

Adam Shepherd let out a noise between a sigh and a groan. It was mid-afternoon and the streets of Shepherd's Glen were surprisingly quiet. He rubbed his arms due to a sudden chill as he walked towards the Town Hall. He had received a call from Judge Margaret Holloway to meet her, Doctor Fitch, and Mayor Bartlett there.

He was not looking forward to it.

The door was ajar and standing in the doorway as Judge Holloway. "I'm glad you came." she said, not seeming to mean it. She held the door open and once they were inside, let it fall shut with a loud slam.

"In here," she said, leading him into a large room with a very open center, "so we won't be overheard."

'Yeah, right,' Adam thought, 'there's likely no one hear to overhear us.'

"We won't need the key today Martin. This hopefully won't get too loud."

Adam let out a half-hearted grunt in reply. Was she trying to intimidate him? Or did she have plans to torture him?

"Adam," Margaret began, sitting down on the desk facing the three men, "we really should not put this discussion off. I feel we need to get to the point. Where is Alex?"

Ah, so that was her motive. Adam Shepherd thrust his hands into his pockets. He was not going to play into her hands. Nor was he going to place his older son there. "Gone." was his answer. He made a quick vow to himself to say no more to her.

"But you know where he is of course." The doctor shifted his weight. Adam winced only slightly as something dark traveled down the doctor's shirt. There were rumors that Martin Fitch was self harming. Those rumors were obviously true.

Adam said nothing.

"And where he should be." Margaret Holloway stood and walked towards them. "Our ancestors made a pact Adam. You remember this. And you remember that little plaque engraved with your son's name. Where is Alex?"

"Gone."

"Don't play dumb, Shepherd." The mayor took a step towards his sheriff and staggered. Adam caught the scent of wine on the man's breath. Sam Bartlett raised an accusing finger. "You know what you have to do. We all did it. Where's your part?"

Adam Shepherd stared at the three people in front of him. Yes, they had fulfilled their part of the pact their ancestors had made many moons ago. He had to do his part, otherwise the little town would meet an end.

Doctor Fitch killed his daughter. His only child. By way of blood. So the self harm made sense. Mayor Bartlett killed his son, his Joseph. He drank himself stupid now. Judge Holloway suffocated her younger daughter, Nora. She seemed most normal. But how would he, Adam, feel after killing his older son?

He was going to make damn sure to never find out.

"Alex is gone. I can't get him back."

"You can't?" Judge Holloway asked, "or you won't?"

Adam did not answer. Instead he had a point to make. "Aren't you just prolonging the town's suffering? Aren't you just prolonging the end? Sam, Martin, you have no other children to carry on your names. If I kill Alex, neither will I. What's going to happen in fifty years? When it comes time to do this again? There will be no Fitch, no Bartlett, no Shepherd to kill. Then what?"

"That's for them to decide!" Mayor Bartlett staggered towards Adam. "We won't be around, who'll give a damn?! I won't have buried my son alive for vain. Now drown Alex!"

Adam took a step back. "I won't."

"You won't?" Margaret asked. "So you will let this town fall to Silent Hill, just to save your flesh and blood?"

"I'll gladly take my punishment, but if I can save my child instead of having to drown him I'll do it."

Adam did not want to turn his back on these three, but especially the judge. She seemed most likely to kill him where he stood, get Alex's location from Lillian, and kill him herself. But he felt in his heart he spoke the truth. If he chose to follow the pact of the four founding families, the town would just die fifty years later.

He backed his way towards the door, watching them. Judge Holloway looked furious. She crossed the room and grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his forearm so hard it drew blood. "Save the town, Adam." Her voice was a low hiss.

"I'm saving my son, if that's at all possible."

Pulling himself away from her he strode out of the room and slammed the door, feeling her smoldering gaze the whole way.


End file.
